gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Kingdom of Sycia
The Holy Kingdom of Sycia is a theocracy and vassal to the Glazfelli Hegemony. Religion and Government The people of Sycia Worship Yphine, Goddess of the Frost. They see every winter as a holy trial, allowing the Sycians to become strong. The leader of Sycia is the religion's High Priestess, and also the spiritual leader of the Kingdom. They believe she is an avatar of the Goddess sent down to the mortal realm. The people believe Yphine will one day bury the world in an eternal winter, and only the true believers will be saved, lead to a land of eternal prosperity. Those who practice the Doctrine of Frost are expected to make two pilgrimages in their lifetime. The first is to the Icefall of the White Lady, where one is expected to stay for two straight days of prayer and thought. The second is to Yphinerra itself, to attend either the festival celebrating the beginning of Winter or that celebrating the end led by the High Priestess. They only need attend once in their life, but they are certainly willing to come back as many times as they would like as their personal spirituality or desire for fun so demands. Though never required, many bring gifts to the High Priestess at this time. The first pilgrimage is expected to be done alone before the person turns 21. The second is more of a tradition than a religious ultimatum. The Head Priestess has always been a woman of Sycian catfolk blood. Below the High Priestess are twelve Head Priests that are half male and half female (always, except in temporary cases of extreme need), who act as advisors to the High Priestess. Each one heads (thus their name) a section of the Church/Nation and that sections duties. These sections are Culture, Worship, Construction, Scribes, Agriculture/Industry, Foreign Affairs, Interfaith Affairs, Funds, Military, Clergy Oversight, Judicial/Moral Guidance, History/Tradition. Obviously, the High Priestess has final say in all matters should she so choose to intervene, and under the Head Priests, the hierarchy is further broken down by duties, but the gist of it is that each one heads many priests and priestesses under them. The Clergy Oversight Head Priest chooses who is raised to the position of Head Priest from that positions respective department, when such a decision is necessary. The agreement of the High Priestess is necessary however. When a new Head Priest of Clergy Oversight is needed to be chosen the High Priestess elects him or her from (according to tradition, but not law) from among the other 11 current Head Priests. The Head Priest of Clergy Oversight is the only Head Priest without a large department under him or her, instead being aided by a select few priests or priestesses of his or her choosing. There is no rite or rules (though there is training) that prevent one from entering the clergy, though only true dedication, faith, and talent can elevate a person from the lowest levels. Category:Realms Category:Lesser Vassals